


What Never Was

by Nyodrite



Series: What Never Was [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (kind of?), Author Commentary, Index, SUMMARIES, author-y stuff, hashtags, info, progress report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Because keeping all the info on the Series' summary/notes area would just get too tedious. Chapters will be updated individually rather then adding on- meaning that there will be no "part 2" of anything but the original being updated for added content.





	1. Index

**#DeathFriend  
** Wherein Skull Befriends Death.

 

 **#StreetRacerSkull  
** Wherein Skull Is Part Of The Underworld Before The Meeting

 

 **#FinalisSkull  
** Wherein Skull Is A Finalis That Ends Up In KHR

 

 **#Hogwarts  
** Wherein There Is The Obligatory Hogwarts AU

 

 **#MuteSkull  
** What It Says, Skull Is Mute

 

 **#Circus  
** Wherein The Mafia Are All Circus Performers

 

 **#Wizard  
** Wherein Skull Is A Wizard And NOT Harry Potter

 

 **#AlternateHistory  
** Wherein The Presence Of Flames Changed The Course Of History

 

 **#CloudSwitch  
** Wherein Hibari Is An Arcobaleno And Skull Is Tsuna's Guardian

 

 **#WWIII  
** Wherein The World Goes To War

 

 **#SurprisinglyUsefulSkills  
** Wherein Certain Circus Skills Come In Handy

 

 **#Zombies  
** The Obligatory Zombie AU

 

 **#BoundCurse  
** Wherein The Arcobaleno End Up With A Bond

 

 **#LifeIsAGame  
** The Gamer AU Wherein Flame Users Are The Players

 

 **#Teamwork  
** Wherein People Are Chained Together And Must Get Out Of Trouble

 

 **#MundaneJob  
** Wherein Characters Have Flames But Not Their Awesome Canon Jobs

 

 **#Hold &Guard  
**Wherein The Arcobaleno Curse Splits Them Into An Adult And Baby

 

 **#BrokenWall4  
** Wherein Skull Breaks The Fourth Wall

 

 **#Invasion  
** Japan Is Invaded, What Do Those Whom Are Present Do

 

 **#Yandere  
** Wherein The Arcobaleno Belongs To Skull

 

 **#BigCity  
** Wherein Namimori Is A Large City

 

 **#Senpai  
** Wherein Skull Is Dino And Tsuna's Senpai

 

 **#Quake  
** Namimori Is Hit By An Earthquake

 

 **#Blog  
** Wherein Skull Traveled A Lot And Wrote A Blog

 

 **#Rural  
** Other Side Of #BigCity, Namimori Is A Rural Town"

 

 **#Adult  
** The Arcobaleno Are Cursed But Stay Adults

 

 **#TimeTravel**  
Skull wasn't the best person to get a second chance

 

 **#Rant**  
"Yes- I'm a coward, a failure, that I am weak and useless. I already _know_ this!"

 

 **#OtherSide**  
Wherein Vongola Never Became A Mafia Famiglia

 

 **#NamimoriUntamed**  
Before the Hibari came, Namimori was a lawless town

 

 **#Backpacker**  
It was their last year of freedom before going to Italy and taking over the reigns, they were going to make the most of it

 

 **#Papa  
** Where In Skull Has A Secret Child (though more a secret child army tbh)

 

 **#JWorld  
** Wherein certain people visit Jurassic World, Tsuna just thinks it's typical that there's an incident when _he_ visits

 

 **#Immortal  
** Wherein Skull is an old man whose lived through multiple wars

 

 **#Hero  
** Tsuna didn't want to become a hero, then he burst into flames

 

 **#Demon  
** Wherein Skull is not human and no one has noticed...yet

 

 **#Shifters  
** Wherein the Curse (somehow) makes the Arcobaleno able to shift into animals

 

 **#Daemon  
** Wherein Flame Users have daemons that only other Flame Users (+potential??) can see

 

 **#AnimalInside  
** Wherein each Flame has a connection to an animal 'type' that influences the user- i.e. Skies are always Fliers, Clouds are Predators

 

 **#Mall  
** Wherein everyone works at the same mall and Tsuna finally got the go-ahead to open his own shop

 

 **#GamePlayOnline  
** Wherein everyone knows each other through online gaming

 

 **#OneCity  
** Wherein everyone all live in the same city

 

 **#Dragon  
** Wherein Here Be Dragons

 

 **#OurVideo  
** Wherein everyone are YouTubers

 

 **#UnaccompaniedMinor  
** Wherein various people are children and without adult supervision ~~(and something may have caught fire)~~

 

 **#Ghoul**  
Wherein Skull is utterly harmless...except for his odd habit of eating people

 

 **#DoYouMind  
** Wherein someone is unconscious via plot device and various other someones  venture into their mind

 

 **#Repeat  
** Wherein the is the dreaded Time Loop

 

 **#Reoccurrence  
** Wherein you all should have expected the Reincarnation AU by now

 

 **#Price  
** Wherein Skull loses something each time he comes back to life

 

 **#ImmortalStudent  
** Wherein Skull Is Immortal, Fell Asleep, Tsuna Finds Him And Now Has To Teach Him About The Modern World

 

 **#Sinful  
** Wherein Skull Is Split Into The 'Seven Sins' ~~and no one is at all prepared for sinful versions of the Arcobaleno Cloud~~

 

 **#BackAgain  
** Wherein, After Multiple Reincarnations, Skull Is Reincarnated As Himself Once More

 

 **#AlienInvasion  
** Wherein Things Are Pretty AU, Tsuna and Skull Are Story Tellers- Oh, And Aliens Invade.

 

 **#MundaneMoments  
** Wherein, As Exciting As Life In The KHR 'verse Is, There Are Still The Boring, Every Day Moments

 

 **#SuperHero  
** Wherein Everyone Is A Superhero, Though Some May Be More Anti-Heroes ~~(and there might be some kind of crossover with MCU for Reasons)~~


	2. #DeathFriend

**Song Dedication:**

 

 **Summary: ** The first time an Arcobaleno met Death, Skull was nineteen- Skull just sits back and watches the two, a kind of morbidly amused _fascination_ at the fact he is watching a _hitman_ literally flirt with _Death_.

 **Chapter(s):** Two*

 

**Note(s):**

_On Death:_ At their core, Death is the same but each 'form' is different beyond appearances; Mors is haughty and a bit of a snob, she has the greatest preference for human food and she enjoys 'playing' with others (like the one time she convinced Skull her human form was pregnant).  Anubis is generally calm and laidback but when he gets worked up he reacts without thinking, he has the greatest love for human art and is fond of cute things/young creatures. Mictlan is stubborn, unrelenting and vicious, it is they who flitted through battlefields dragging the dying with them and who defends against the Abyss- they are, through and through, a _warrior_ who will defend with everything they have what is _theirs_.

~~[ _On the Abyss:_ It never came up but the Abyss is home to monsters that are born of extreme negative emotion- hatred, pain, grief- and the creation of Limbo reopened a doorway to the Abyss that had been sealed away in a united effort of Death, Life, Time and Space.~~

~~_On Flames of the Sky:_ Mors is responsible for Mist, Storm and Lightning. Anubis for Sun and Rain. Mictlan for Sky and Cloud.]~~

 

 _On "One-Shot":_ You people are awesome and evil, this was a one-shot. **Shimmer712** made it two. Now other people might be making it three because of;

> cosmosqueen:

"I wonder how badly Death reacted to the TYL arc since Skull actually died. Can Death visit people in the afterlife? How does the present Death react if they either receive the memories too or just hears the story from Skull? Byakuran better watch his back during the representative battles because Death holds a grudge.

On the one hand, with Death as his representative, Skull probably won't be attacked by the Vindice. On the other hand, Death's reaction if Skull was still attacked anyways would be hilarious to read. How is Death's reaction to the Vindice since I'm pretty sure that they're escaping death? What about all the ghosts like Daemon Spade?

I'm just imagining the angst if Death can't visit the afterlife and see Skull after he dies. I imagine that Death probably can't directly interfere and kill Byakuran too because of balance or rules or something, which doubles the angst. Poor Death who loses one of his/her only friends.

Is Skull immortal in terms of age here because then Death won't lose Skull unless someone kills him?"

> Jaybird:

"YES. Skull's reaction at the end is utterly priceless. I just love how he can't really turn down his best friend's offer to fight in his stead, but - at the same time - he just knows that he's got a very unfair advantage against the others. And god, Hibari would be totally down to fight Death, I imagine it would be the best fight of his life. I think I like Mictlan the best, if only because I love the idea of this monstrous looking thing that could make you piss your pants with fear who is a totally supportive friend who cares about Skull. And the Arcobalenos' reactions to Skull saying that he pretty much intentionally had accidents in order to hang out with Death were great too, I wonder who would be blank faced and who would look like they were in pain. Maybe Colonello and Lal would look pained? I'm torn about Fon though, he could go either way. Thanks for writing, this was very fun to read."

> wishIcouldDRAW:

"...if I didn't have absolutely shitty drawing skills, I would SOOOOO draw the last omake in a comic strip format, complete with little souls popping out of random mouths, such as Tsuna's. I can picture it right now... The other Arcobaleno would be gazing around at the competition on their respective companion/shoulder-thrones. A sudden crack and the sound of the universe tearing itself asunder. Mictlan showing up in their awesome and downright TERRIFYING glory. A sudden zoom in on one arm holding a helmetless Skull like a plushie with the visual equivalent to record-scratching to emphasize the "...WHAT." moment. Mictlan's declaration of intent in the most intimidate and ominous fond I could conceivable write in, complete with action lines as Skull goes on shoulder with a resigned expression and the scythe striking the earth with visual effects of forboding and instant dead and decaying grass. A zoom out of AAAALL the other groups bar Mammon's and Fon's looking a cross between "...meep..." and "SWEET LORD ALMIGHTY WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE", the Varia suddenly held in place complete with gags via Mist Illusions a la jagged-edged-hood!Mammon, and Hibari having one arm paralyzed by Fon jabbing a pressure point from his spot on that shoulder and Dino holding the other arm behind Hibari's back. At the bottom of the page is a floating resigned!Skull head, tilted downwards, attached to a speech bubble saying "I am SO sorry..."  
WHY MUST I SUCK SO HORRIFICALLY AT DRAWING..."


	3. #Quake

**Song Dedication:**

 

 **Summary:** \- -

 **Words:** \- -

 

**Note(s):**

_Before:_ Detention wasn't a common thing at Namimori Middle, not with Hibari doling out punishment and generally against people remaining on school grounds after a certain time. But. It does happen sometimes and each time it is personally overseen be Hibari.

 _During:_ At first, Tsuna thinks he's imagining it, but when Hibari orders them to get under their desks, then Tsuna realizes that this- this is real. Namimori is having an earthquake.

 _After:_ When Tsuna had finally- _finally_ -  made it back to his mother, he thought everything was alright now. It wasn't. Namimori was still picking up the pieces.

~~[Semi-realistic/mostly-serious take on Namimori being hit by a major earthquake. Except, with Flames... _Dammit_.]~~


	4. #Yandere

**Song Dedication:**

 

**Summary:**

They call him-

 _(So many useless things, meaningless words- always, always yap yap_ **_yapping_ ** _at him of who he is, what he is)_

-‘The Weakest Arcobaleno’ before dismissing him as a threat-

 _(Never ever stopping to_ think _that he is a_ Cloud _for all he does not conform to the expectations of a ‘true’ Cloud)_

-and it makes him laugh-

_(And laugh and laugh and lAuGH)_

-because he is the strongest Cloud in the world and they call him weak because he doesn’t go off in anger when they insult him?

 _(Why should he care what useless people yap at him? They are_ nothing _)_

But the situation changes when the other Arcobaleno are brought up because they are _his_ -

 _(He never considered something_ **_his_ ** _before- is it so odd that he defends them so ferociously_ )

-and Skull, well, he can’t just let that stand, can he?

 **Words:** 470

 

**Note(s):**

_(2) - My Heart Is Like A Stallion, They Love It More When It's Broken_ : His mother sold him...he didn't know what to think of that.

 _(4) - I Don't Know Where I'm Going_ : Names were...odd things. Skull got his from a nickname in passing that was referencing a shirt he wore and a book about a wizard- he didn't think he was a hero, not when it was the villain who spoke to him. Heroes were too blind.

_(6) - Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul_ : Skull really didn't have any expectations when he got the letter, he admits to being excited when it mentioned a meeting of the Seven Strongest.

_(8) - Let's Be Alone Together_ : It was an odd procession, from indifference towards the others to claiming them as his- he couldn't really regret it though.

~~[Why do I like being mean? Or insane characters? _Sigh_...~~ ~~]~~


	5. #StreetRacerSkull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a [website](https://nyodrite.wordpress.com/) with, well, everything (concerning me and my writing) either on there or to be added on there. It has extra content along with writing that isn't released yet- like the #StreetRacerSkull story. It already has it's own page of all I have written for it so far; this will be rather standard since I won't be posting things until they're "done" so if you don't want to wait for anything "official" then go to my site and what I have. So far I'm just focusing on my KHR stuff ~~[because everything else will take _forever_~~ ] and-...I think that's everything actually.

**Song Dedication:**

 

 **Summary:** In another world, Skull is a civilian dragged into the criminal underworld because of his Cloud Flames he knew nothing about to be part of the Arcobaleno. In this world, Skull walks into the criminal underworld of his own choice and learns about Flames before ever meeting the Arcobaleno.

 **Words:** 2109 ****

**Note(s):** A lot of fanon- or maybe just what I read?- is that the Arcobaleno are so dismissive towards Skull because he was a civilian and didn't know about Flames, so I gave my take on how things might have been if Skull _wasn't_ a civilian and _did_ know about his Flames.

 _(Even now, Skull doesn’t know why he decided to try and fix a bike when he knew_ nothing _about it but he knows that it was one of his better decisions.)_

_(He was sixteen, seven months and twenty two days old when he first sees his Flames- managing to stay awake for the first time, to watch purple fire knit his wounds closed once more.)_

_(Even now, Skull does not know how he was able to use them that first ‘death’- or any after, it wasn’t that he was all that resolved to live. He tentatively hypothesizes that he activated them as a young child- likely in a lethal accident with how they keep him from death- and they just grew stronger as they help heal him from each accident- he always did heal quicker then normal but his mother never cared, was only relieved so he never questioned it- until they were strong enough to make him effectively immortal.)_

_(Of course, Skull knows Italian now, Reborn took it as a personal insult that he hadn’t and took it upon himself to ‘correct’ that- violently. Does that make Dino and Tsuna his kohai- or ‘little brothers’- if he was taught by Reborn first?) *****_

~~[Why am I so mean to Skull? It gets better, I swear. Reborn even gives him a present (in the form of an Italian motorcycle because it's useful and pride). Also, do you know how hard it is to come up with a mission for the Arcobaleno to go on that requires all of them? Why? Why do they have to be so skilled, just- _agjsahe!_ ]~~

 

 ***** \- That right there is where the idea #Senpai came from, I get ideas from _everything_. ~~(It is as awesome as it is annoying because sometimes I'm trying to pay attention and then my mind just wanders- its why I refuse to drive, I do not trust myself to pay attention)~~


	6. #FinalisSkull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a [website](https://nyodrite.wordpress.com/) with, well, everything (concerning me and my writing) either on there or to be added on there. It has extra content along with writing that isn't released yet- like the #StreetRacerSkull story. It already has it's own page of all I have written for it so far; this will be rather standard since I won't be posting things until they're "done" so if you don't want to wait for anything "official" then go to my site and what I have. So far I'm just focusing on my KHR stuff ~~[because everything else will take _forever_~~ ] and-...I think that's everything actually.

**Song Dedication**

 

**Summary:** ** For the longest time, Skull's first memory was waking up in a hospital and claiming the name Skull at random, inspiration taken from the skeleton poster on the wall. Then he remembers who he is, _what_ he is.**

**Words:** \- -

 

**Note(s):**

_On what I know:_ Skull is a Finalis. He ends up in the KHR 'verse. He has no memory of before or being a Finalis when he wakes up in KHR. Sometime later he remembers.

 _On what I do not know:_ How does Skull get to KHR? Has he interacted with Magi's main cast? When from the Magi timeline is he from? Was he a slave before? Did he have Flames before or after he wound up in KHR? Are there any Finalis instincts/ideal/morals that carry over even without memory? If so does that change canon KHR? When does Skull remember? Is there anyone present? Is it a big 'reveal'? How do others react?

~~[Thought and plot and plan. There is much to be done. _Dammit_.]~~


	7. #Mall

**Song Dedication(s):**

AND

 

 

 **Summary: ** Tsuna has always liked manga, as a child he thought he'd grow up to work with manga and he did. Except he thought he'd be _drawing_ manga but, well, he can't exactly _draw_.

 **Words:** \- -

 

 **Notes:** I'm going to try for something episodic for this one ~~[because I watched Psych and now I have the urge]~~ so this get's two song dedications. Woo. You would not believe the length of time I amused myself by imaging an "opening" and "ending".

 _Ending:_ Tsuna's hunched over his desk back at home, sketching scenes of what he saw/what happened to him at work ~~(because he might not be able to draw _well_ , that doesn't mean he isn't _trying_ )~~ until someone (it changes between his Guardians and Reborn) arrives at the door and calls him away. It ends with Tsuna rushing out to meet whoever is calling him and showing the final 'scene' as a picture of all the people from the mall at the food court, eating and talking and just getting along ~~(mostly since Hibari may or may not be trying to 'arrest' Mukuro to force the other to call Daemon to get released from the Disciplinary Room while Lambo might be tossing food at Hayato)~~.

 _Opening:_ Tsuna wakes up and finds that Natsu has unplugged his alarm clock, leaving him hurrying to get ready for work; he's whirling around his apartment, hopping as he tries to get dressed and brush his teeth (tripping and hitting things as he does) while Natsu just follows him calmly around the apartment. Tsuna rushes out the door, leaving Natsu sitting before the door, head tilted.

Then it goes to Tsuna parking at the mall before running to the doors, scrambling to a stop when he see's Hibari waiting because there is a rule of NO RUNNING IN THE MALL and he doesn't want to be even _later_. Hibari glances at Tsuna but doesn't stop him from entering the mall once he's at a slower speed, from there it's a sequence of Tsuna glancing around to find the others opening shop (waving to who ever says hi) as he power walks to his own and it ends with Tsuna unlocking his store and walking in. ~~(Hibari may or may not also show up to punish Tsuna for being late to work)~~

 _On the Mall:_ Just about everyone works there and those who _don't_ tend to shop there frequently. What jobs do they have/where do they work at? So far it's;

Tsuna: Manga Store   
Takeshi: Sports Store  
Ryohei: Sports Store  
Hayato: Music Store  
Hibari: Security  
Lambo: Food Court ~~(he's a teen that kind of bounces between the different food places)~~  
Mukuro: Art Store  
Chrome: Art Store

Reborn: High-End Clothes Store  
Fon: Antiques

Daemon: Art Store ~~(arguments with Mukuro over if Painting or Drawing is better)~~  
Alaude: Security  
Giotto: Book Store  
G: Book Store  
Knuckle: Infirmary ~~(which may have been created after Alaude started working there)~~  
Lampo: Sweet Shop  
Asari: Music Store ~~(he might be a kind of musician who wanders the mall?)~~


	8. #Invasion

**Song Dedication:**

 

 **Summary:** I-...I don't know how I was chosen to do this.

I mean, I'm just _Dame-Tsuna_.

How can I write about everything? How can I possibly convey the fear that came when that first bomb was dropped? The confusion from the initial attack? The sheer relief when Hibari showed up? Then the complete terror when Hibari had to _retreat_? Or the panicked scramble after the Demon Prefect? The deep seated worry of our families? The horror when we finally figured out exactly what was going on?

No one can, I think.

 **Words:** 1,000

 

 **Notes:** Honestly? This idea was born from watching _Red Dawn_ and reading the _Tomorrow Series_ , the later of which makes me want to do this in a kind of "diary" format. But I also kind of hate writing in first person so, who knows?

 _Timeline:_ Pre-Reborn but close to it ~~(is Reborn in town or on the way?)~~

 _Vongola:_ Italy's taking part in the war so Namimori is on their own.

 _Resistance:_ Predominantly Hibari ~~(who is _pissed_ at the attack/invasion of his town)~~ and the Disciplinary Committee but also other students ~~(maybe a few parents?)~~ who followed when Hibari and the Committee (mainly Hibari though) made a path for retreat when the school was invaded.

 _Who:_ Who is _definitely_ going to be here? Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyōya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kurokawa Hana and Sawada Nana. Beyond that depends on how things go.


	9. #AlienInvasion

**Song Dedication:**

 

**Summary:**

**Skull:** People call them so many things but the most common one is the Others. When they first invaded, humanity was losing but then Flame Users decided to step up and fight regardless of exposure and, suddenly, the war was a lot more even.

**Tsuna:** They'd always been at war with the Others, or so it seemed, but with groups like the _Arcobaleno_ and the _Vindice_ , Tsuna wasn't worried about them losing. What he _was_ worried about, though, was being drafted due to his Flames- Skies were the most sought after, them and Clouds.

**Words:** 15

 

**Notes:** So, this is told by Tsuna and Skull who are from different years so it alternates between two points in time ~~because I apparently like making things difficult for myself~~. Also pretty AU given, well, things ~~(like the Vindice and Arcobaleno)~~ but what will be helpful to know;

When [Tsuna: 17] then [Skull: 29] along with [Dino: 23] and the other Arcobaleno: 30/36.  
When [Skull: 10] then [Dino: 4] with the other Arcobaleno: 11/16 - Aliens Invade, 1997.

Skull; _point A, before/start of invasion/war and Flame Reveal_

Tsuna; _point B, middle/end of war and when Flames know/part of life_

 


	10. #Hero

**Song Dedication:**

 

**Summary:** All in all, Tsuna didn't intend to become a superhero. It just kind of _happened_.

**Words:** \- -

 

**Notes:**

\- The costumes were Kyoko's idea but, inconceivably, it was _Hibari_ who had them wear them. Tsuna thought it might be because they were, for 'heroes', the closest thing to a 'uniform'. The 'secret identities' though, that was all Takeshi's fault- Tsuna's just glad that they managed to convince the baseball fanatic that 'Blue Ball' was a terrible name for a superhero.

\- Tsuna had thought that, even though they were effectively _superheroes_ , that they would only really be doing good deeds (and dragged into an occasional gang war/police raid by Hibari) but, apparently, there were some people who saw having 'heroes' as a challenge to over come. There really is no way to describe how he felt when he came face to face with his first, true _supervillain_.


End file.
